The Wedding
by MidnightFantasies
Summary: In "Unexpected", Mako asked Korra to marry him, and now their wedding has finally arrived. Makorra.


**AN:** **Another Makorra family one shot? I think yes! I would have started this sooner, but my laptop was missing all afternoon and I just found it, like, five minutes ago, so I am just now getting to start this up.**

**This one shot is the wedding. I don't know if the whole wedding thing for the series, so I am just going along with the way I know weddings go. Wish me luck with this.**

**Enjoy~! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Korra couldn't shake the nervous feeling she was having since she woke up that morning. She knew very well what today was, and was constantly feeling butterflies in her stomach, and they seemed to multiply as it got closer to that day's special event. Her wedding.

She remembered when Mako had ask her to marry him because it was one of the best days of her life. It was on her eighteenth birthday almost eight months ago. Back then she was pregnant with their daughter, who was asleep in her small crib while Korra started to get ready for the wedding before Tenzin and his wife and kids arrived with Mako's brother – and best man – Bolin.

She hated the superstition that if the groom were to see his bride before their wedding it was bad luck. She would have much preferred to be able to see her soon to be husband before they were married, but at least they would get about two weeks of much needed alone time for their honey moon while Korra's parents watched their daughter.

The whole Southern Water Tribe would be attending the wedding, as well as a fairly large group from Republic city: Tenzin, Pema and their kids, Bolin, Chief Bei Fong, and a few more people that they had met while they were in the war against Amon and his followers.

Korra heard a knock on the door of her and Mako's bed room and looked over to see her mother standing in the door way.

Her mother was smiling. "Today's the big day, Korra. Are you excited?"

"It's just two hours away, mom." Korra was completely honest as she spoke. "I'm so nervous and happy at the same time."

"It'll be over soon, honey." Her mother took a brush that was sitting on the vanity that Korra was sitting at and began to brush her hair, helping her get ready.

Korra sighed and closed her eyes. She was imagining the big event in her mind. Her walking down the aisle in her wedding dress that her mom had made for her, Mako at the end of the aisle and a few minutes after, they would finally be married. Finally. She had been waiting so long for this to finally come. Now the two of them and their daughter would officially be a family.

Her mind began to play flash backs, starting on one of her first nights in Republic City, when she had snuck of Air Temple Island and swam across the bay to the Pro-Bending Arena. Now, it seemed like one of the best decisions she ever made because the first night she had snuck out was when she had met Mako. The second night, the water bender on their team quit, and she stepped in. After a few matches against other teams, and practices, Korra started to develop feelings towards the fire bender. She actually ended up kissing him during the tournament they were in when he told her he liked her, even though he had a girlfriend at the time. It pained Korra to see him with someone else.

Then there came the war against Amon and the Equalists. They had went into an Equalist rally called The Revelation when Bolin had been captured. When the war was at its end game, Korra and Mako disguised themselves as some of Amon's chi-blockers, and they revealed the truth about him to his supporters at another rally where he also had Tenzin and his kids captive. They fought Amon together, almost losing when Amon had blood bended the both of them and taking away Korra's bending. Surprisingly, that was when she was finally able to air bend, saving Mako from also having his bending taken away.

The group went back to the south pole to meet with Tenzin's mother, Katara, who had tried to heal Korra and restore her connection to water, earth and fire. Korra walked out of her water bending teacher's home, wanting to be alone, only to be followed by Mako.

A sudden smile appeared on her face as she remembered what he had said to her.

"_I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Look, when Tarrlock took you, I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized… I love you, Korra."_

Before she knew it, those two hours had passed and it was time for the wedding to began. Those annoying nervous butterflies suddenly flew back to her stomach as she stood at the beginning of the aisle with her father ready to walk her down. Her blue eyes met Mako's gold ones for the first time in the past sixteen hours and her nerves began to cease, and they began to walk down the aisle, Korra holding a bouquet of white and light blue flowers. They walked behind Ikki, who was the flower girl. Meelo had the job of being the ring bearer, and Tenzin was the priest.

Once she was at the end of the aisle, at Mako's side, he took her hands, smiling. He whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful, Korra."

Korra's blushed lightly.

In the front row was Korra's parents, her mother holding Kei, who had been dressed in a little water tribe dress. Next to then sat Mako's younger brother, Bolin, who looked like her was about to cry.

Tenzin cleared his throat once everyone got settled. He took a deep breath before beginning. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." The air bending master turned to Mako first. "Mako, do you take Korra to be your wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Mako looked Korra right in the eyes. "I do."

Tenzin nodded and turned to his former air bending student. "Korra, do you take Mako to be your husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Korra didn't break her and Mako's gaze. "I do."

Tenzin smiled. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Almost immediately, Mako wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and pulled her in for a kiss and Korra placed her hands on her new husband's shoulders as the audience clapped at the newlyweds.

They broke their kiss and Korra placed a hand on Mako's cheek. "I love you, city boy."

"I love you, too, Avatar Korra."

**x.x.x**

**AN: -sniff- So beautiful! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the wedding! :D**

**~Kanra-chan**


End file.
